


Nurse My Broken Heart

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a panicked bi, Chan's wife is a black widow, Hospitals, M/M, Meet-Cute, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is a nurse, Near Death Experience, although Minho isn't really confident either, don't eat cyanide kids, don't marry suspicious ppl either, rated because theres mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan is almost the fifth victim of a black widow; his wife.Minho, the nurse in charge of him in the hospital, ends up healing a little bit more than just his body- he heals Chan's broken heart too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, pervious Chan/original female character
Comments: 29
Kudos: 209





	Nurse My Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!  
> Man it is quite nice to write something that isn't a super long and dramatic smut fic, we all need a fun little meet-cute every so often!  
> I actually got the idea for this because I used to watch a lot of "female killers" on youtube, and there were quite a lot of tales of black widows- women who marry men, and then kill them to get life insurance payouts. And I was like "hm....could make an au out of this."  
> I'll be honest, I know like...almost nothing about the inner workings of hospitals. And google was relatively useless when I tried to research. So I'm going off of TV shows and my own hospital experience (had a staph infection in my leg when I was 14, needed surgery to get rid of it).  
> Luckily, this is fanfic, so I'm not super worried about the realistic accuracy XD  
> Also this is my 40th fic!!! 10 more and I'll be at 50 holy shit o.o
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Chan loved his wife. He _adored_ his wife. She was drop-dead gorgeous, she was sweet and adoring, she was great in bed, she was a little secretive but we all have our skeletons in the closet right?

So, when he randomly started to feel severely nauseous and dizzy one evening after dinner, his first thought was not that his wife was trying to kill him.

Except that’s exactly what she did; or so the medical staff told him when he woke up in the hospital.

He had survived an almost lethal dose of cyanide. The stew that his wife had cooked for dinner that night with 200mg of the stuff- the minimum lethal dose. Since Chan only had about half a bowl of it, it was diluted enough for him to survive.

She was caught, very quickly in fact; she didn’t do a very good job of covering her tracks. It didn’t help her at all that her 119 call was immediately suspicious, since her tone was not very distressed, as it should have been for a supposedly loving wife calling about her husband who was dying. She also didn’t hide the cyanide salts she used, and the moment the police got a warrant to search the house they found it within five minutes, in a salt shaker that she claimed to have “accidentally used”. But when asked why she had a lethal chemical even close to a place where food was cooked, she wasn’t able to give an explanation; and so she was promptly arrested and taken into custody.

After her face was run through the database, it was discovered that she was a top suspect for four other murders of young men that she had been married to. All of this information was relayed to Chan, not long after he awoke, by a police officer that showed him her file.

Chan couldn’t believe his ears. His wife? Try to murder him? She would never, she loved him!

Didn’t she?

The file was pretty damning though, and Chan thought back to all the weird things that he had brushed aside during their relationship:

She owned a trunk that he was never allowed to open, she freaked out if he even got close to it.

They got married after only a few months of dating, she had claimed she really wanted to commit and that she immediately knew Chan was “the one” for her.

Barely a month into their marriage she had Chan make a life insurance claim, for about 1 million won.

She told Chan her name was Jisoo. It wasn’t.

That trunk? Full of documents with her other false identities.

The stew? She didn’t eat any, claiming she had a late lunch, said she would eat the leftovers later.

Chan’s world crashed all around him as he realized his whole life for the past year had been an entire lie. Jisoo- or whoever she was- didn’t love him. She’d wanted him dead from the beginning. All for the money from the life insurance policy that she insisted he create in the first place.

Naturally, Chan’s first reaction to realizing his marriage was a sham was the same as any other man- he burst into tears.

The police officer attempted to comfort him, saying “I know this must be hard for you. Any chance you’d be up to answer some questions?”

Chan was about to respond, when another voice cut in.

“Of course he isn’t, does he look like he’s in a good place to tell you anything useful? Shoo shoo, let me look at my patient please!”

A man wearing scrubs walked over to Chan’s bedside, looking at a clipboard on the wall and checking his vitals. Chan saw a nametag that read “Lee Minho R.N.” Oh, so this was his nurse. That made sense. 

When the officer didn’t budge, Minho made a shooing motion with his hand. 

“I said shoo! You can come back in the morning when he’s had time to process his emotions,” Nurse Lee said, before turning to speak to Chan, “how are you feeling, Chan? Any Pain? Discomfort?”

“Only my broken heart….” Chan bemoaned miserably, before he broke down sobbing again.

“Oh dear, oh you poor thing. I’m sure this is a lot for you. Would you like an extra pillow to hug? If you really want I can offer my shoulder to cry on.”

“Sh-shoulder please,” Chan requested, sniffling loudly.

Nurse Lee sat down on the side of the hospital bed and gave Chan a warm hug, allowing Chan to tuck his face into his shoulder and cry for the next fifteen minutes.

“I thought she loved me,” Chan whimpered.

“Oh I know, I know,” Nurse Lee said comfortingly, gently rubbing Chan’s back.

“I can’t believe she tried to kill me.”

“She’s an evil bitch and hopefully she’ll get locked up.”

“She’s not a- okay yeah she is a bitch.”

“There there,” Nurse Lee soothed, “it’ll only get better from here, okay? Once you recover I’m sure you’ll find someone new, some beautiful woman who will truly love you.”

“Or man,” Chan cut in.

“Come again?”

“Or man, I’m bisexual.”

“Or man then! Maybe you’ll find a super handsome dude who will sweep you off your feet.”

“Do you really think so?” Chan asked, pulling away to look at Nurse Lee.

Nurse Lee smiled warmly at him. “Of course! There’s plenty of fish in the sea. Even more for you, since you have more than one gender to choose from.”

Chan laughed a little, and wiped the tears away from his face.

“Thank you,” he said, “that really helped.”

“Happy to assist! I’m your nurse by the way.”

“I know, I saw your nametag. Lee, right?”

“You can just call me Minho.”

“Okay Minho. Um, how long am I going to stay here?”

“Well, there’s still cyanide in your system, so we have to make sure it completely leaves your body and doesn’t do any more damage to your internal organs,” Minho answered, “I’d say at least a month if not longer. We also want to make sure you deal with this emotional trauma in a healthy way, so you’ll be set up with the hospital’s psychologist.”

“Hold on- a month??” Chan exclaimed.

“Yes, a month. Your stomach and esophagus have suffered some pretty bad damage, and you need time and medication to heal. Cyanide is really nasty stuff, it cuts off ATP production in your cells and starves them of energy. Really, you are quite lucky to be alive.”

“Oh...I see...I guess I can’t argue with that. I need to call my family, let them know what happened.”

Minho smiled warmly again. “That’s a great idea. Tomorrow though, it’s fairly late and you need lots of sleep.”

“Oh I’m fine,” Chan said, “I don’t really sleep much.”

Minho’s smile dropped.

“You- you don’t sleep much,” he said, repeating Chan’s words, “what do you mean you don’t sleep much??”

“Yeah my mind just doesn’t really shut off,” Chan explained.

“Well, lucky you that you’re in a hospital. Would you like something to help you sleep? Melatonin? Anesthesia?”

“Isn’t anesthesia a little extreme?” Chan asked skeptically.

“Don’t worry, that was a joke. Mostly. You're the patient, whatever you want within reason we can provide," Minho answered.

"Melatonin seems harmless."

"I'll go get some. Sit tight, okay?"

Minho walked away, returning a few minutes later with a bottle and a teddy bear, both of which he held out to Chan.

"Normally we give these bears to the children, but you seem like you could use a friend to cuddle," Minho said.

"Oh," Chan replied, starting to tear up again, "that's really sweet of you."

He took the teddy bear and hugged it gently; it was super soft.

Minho opened the bottle and shook out one of the tablets, tugging over one of Chan's hands and placing the tablet in his palm.

"Just put it under your tongue, it'll dissolve," Minho instructed.

"So this will just knock me out, or…?" questioned Chan.

"Oh no no no, it's just a supplement that helps increase your body's natural melatonin, so you get naturally sleepy," Minho explained.

Chan put the tablet in his mouth, resting it under his tongue as ordered.

"It should start working in about an hour. And if you still can't sleep, anesthesia is still on the table. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But if you have any pain I can give you morphine. Push the call button if you need anything else, have a good night Chan!”

Minho walked over to the clipboard on the wall, picked it up and wrote a few things down, and then walked off, turning off the lights on his way out of the room.

Chan wasn’t exactly sure how long he was at the hospital, but it was definitely more than a month.

The police officer did return the next day, along with a criminal investigator, and hey asked Chan questions about his wife (with whom he filed for divorce later that day), and gave permission for his medical records showing that he was poisoned to be used in court as evidence. 

The hospital’s resident therapist did come visit him once every other day, and it did help him get through the ordeal; making sure he didn’t blame himself, helping with the emotional trauma, and even talk about his sleep issues a little bit.

Also, he got a crush on his nurse. That happened.

Nurse Lee’s smile just….made his heart beat faster.

Sure, Chan knew Minho was just doing his job, and he was far from being over his ex-wife, but it still didn’t stop Chan from thinking Minho was gorgeous and wanting to kiss him a little bit. It was probably just a situational crush; Minho was being sweet to him, and Chan- in his heartbreak- was latching on to that. That was his guess. He would have asked the therapist, but...he really didn’t want to.

So Chan just let Minho do his nurse things, and tried not to smile too much when the nurse ruffled his hair before walking away to do whatever other nurse things he did.

Yes, that’s right, Minho ruffled Chan’s hair. He had been intrigued by the curls, so Chan let Minho pet them. And they were apparently “so soft and fluffy” that Chan just allowed Minho to touch his hair whenever he wanted. So he got headpats from his very cute nurse. It was nice.

Time flew by, and soon Chan had recovered immensely and was discharged to go home. His stay had lasted a little over six weeks, according to his calendar.

Chan did not tell Minho about his crush, nor did he ever intend to.

But he did leave a note that said _“thank you for being a ray of sunshine and a source of comfort while I was here :)”_

He was able to keep the teddy bear; it was indeed, a very good cuddle buddy.

A couple more weeks passed, and the trial went through. ‘Jisoo’ was found guilty of attempted murder, as well as guilty of first-degree murder of four other men. She was given the death penalty.

Chan paid her a visit before the trail while she was still in jail, to give her the annulment papers- he didn’t just want divorce, he wanted to pretend their marriage never even happened. She pleaded with him, _begged_ him not to leave her, or testify against her in the trial.

Chan just asked her, “did you ever truly love me?”

She hesitated, and that was all the answer Chan needed. He sighed, and pushed the papers forward.

He, of course, did testify against her, sharing all of her suspicious behavior. Not that had even needed to, there was already enough evidence. But it was a nice final “fuck you” to the woman that deceived him and played with his feelings like they were a video game. 

After Chan had left the hospital, he genuinely thought his crush would go away.

But….it didn’t.

He kept thinking about Minho, thinking about his kind smiles and caring nature.

Chan definitely still had feelings for his nurse. Who could blame him though? Minho was incredible.

He had to go back to the hospital for a follow-up, and when he got there he shyly requested for Minho to be the nurse that checked on his vitals.

“I’d really appreciate a familiar face” was his excuse, and surprisingly enough it worked.

When Minho walked into the room and saw Chan there, he was all smiles. Such a beautiful smile.

“Hey, long time no see!” Minho said, “how are you faring?”

“Pretty good, I think!” Chan replied.

Minho checked his blood pressure, and if Chan flexed his arm slightly as Minho put on the cuff, no one needed to know about it.

Once Minho was done, he said “the doctor will be with you shortly, to discuss the next steps for your recovery. It’s really nice to see you again!”

Minho reached to ruffle Chan’s hair one last time, before he turned and left the room. Maybe Chan was crazy, but it seemed like the atmosphere dimmed a little bit. A few minutes later, the doctor (Doctor Woo) walked in, with his own angelic smile as he greeted Chan.

“You’re healing really well, although you will still need to come for checkups. I’ll have our receptionist give you the address for my general practice,” Doctor Woo said.

“Aw, I guess I won’t get to see my favorite nurse anymore,” Chan joked, “nah I’m kidding, I much prefer not having to worry about downtown traffic.”

“Not to meddle in my co-worker’s affairs...but Minho is single,” Doctor Woo replied, raising his eyebrows.

Chan felt his face heat up, ears absolutely burning. “Oh….u-um…”

Doctor Woo let out a laugh, “I’m just teasing! Now let’s get back to talking about you, shall we?”

As Chan walked back to the front lobby to get the address of Doctor Woo’s practice as well as a prescription for medicine that would help with the rest of his healing process, he considered the earlier joke. He definitely wasn’t bold enough to ask Minho out.

But...he could buy flowers? Get him some coffee? To really show his gratitude.

“Um, this might be a bit personal, but how much do you know about Nurse Lee?” Chan asked the receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows. “Which one? We have seven.”

“Lee Minho?”

The eyebrows climbed even higher. “Why do you ask?”

“Um, I was just wondering what kind of coffee he likes?” Chan questioned, feeling more and more nervous.

“Oh?” the receptionist said, a sly smile growing across her face.

“It’s- it’s just to say thank you!” Chan clarified, his ears heating up again.

She laughed brightly. “Minho will drink just about anything caffeinated. But his favorite is a mocha latte with extra cream.”

“Thank you,” Chan said, “oh- I also need the address for Doctor Woo’s practice. And a prescription.”

The receptionist (Sana, according to her nameplate), typed away at her computer, stood up and walked back behind the walls, and came back with two sheets of paper.

“Here you go,” she said, “and just an FYI...Minho has an evening shift this Saturday.”

“Oh. Got it. Thank you so much,” Chan replied, and with a bow and a wave he turned and headed out the doors.

The next day Chan went to a flower shop, placed an order for a bouquet containing tulips, lilies, hydrangea, and peach roses (thanks and gratitude). When Saturday evening came, he picked up the order, got a mocha latte (with extra cream), and he headed back to the hospital.

Chan walked up to that same front desk, with the same receptionist, and asked “where can I find Nurse Lee Minho?”

Sana the receptionist gave him a wink. “I’ll page him.”

She picked up a cell phone and typed something into it. After several minutes, Minho appeared, looking confused as he approached the desk. Sana just gestured towards Chan, and said “you have a visitor.”

Minho looked over at Chan and let out a light gasp.

“Did you- are those for me?” he asked, walking over and looking at the flowers, “first you leave a lovely note and now you get me flowers? You are officially the sweetest patient I have ever had!”

“Uh- yeah- I didn’t think a note was enough to really convey just how thankful I am; you truly made my stay way less miserable, and you were so comforting while I was dealing with my heartbreak. I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s not standard protocol to offer your shoulder to cry on.”

“It was nothing, really!” Minho said, gently taking hold of the bouquet, “it’s my job, I’m there to take care of you.”

“I also got you coffee,” Chan added, holding up the travel cup.

“Seriously??” Minho exclaimed, taking the drink and taking a sip, “mocha latte? You really bought my favorite? Marry me, right now.”

Chan’s face rapidly heated up at Minho’s words. “....um-”

Minho also blushed when he realized what he said. “Oh god, I was kidding-”

“I mean at least take me on a date first?” Chan blurted out.

“O-oh,” Minho stammered.

They both stood there awkwardly, both incredibly flustered.

Sana broke the relative silence with “he has the day off on Tuesday!”

“Sana!” Minho hissed, whipping his head over to glare at her.

“What? I’m just helping,” Sana replied, and Chan could practically see the metaphorical bowl of popcorn in front of her.

“I work from home most of the time, so Tuesday is fine,” Chan said, pulling Minho’s attention back to him, “um, let me give you my number...”

“Oh- um- okay. I’ll...just text you so you have mine too. Do...you like cat cafes?” Minho questioned, handing over his cell phone so Chan could add his contact info.

“I love them!” Chan answered with a smile, giving the phone back.

“Okay, great! It’s a date then.”

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

“Thanks again for the flowers and coffee.”

“Thanks for the teddy bear. See you Tuesday?”

Minho smiled at Chan. “See you then. I gotta get back to my patients, bye Chan!”

Chan waved goodbye as Minho rushed off, chugging his coffee. 

He took a deep breath. He certainly had not expected to score a date, but hey. 

Plenty of fish in the sea, right?

Maybe Minho would be a good catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I was offered morphine for pain whenever I wanted when I was at the hospital. I used it once! When I couldn't sleep one night. It really REALLY relaxes you so that's why I used it. It's also something they give you right before surgery to relax you (before they administer the anesthesia to knock you out)
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it UwU  
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)  
> Go ahead and ask me about my hospital experience if you want! It's actually quite a long and interesting story :)


End file.
